


Летние мальчики

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Куроо влюбляется в Бокуто в летнем тренировочном лагере





	Летние мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Доктора Бекки от тайного санты

Жара. Давящая на плечи, выжимающая из тела всю воду до последней капельки. Сколько ни пей ее — она не задерживается, моментально испаряясь, впитываясь в майки, падая тяжелыми каплями на паркет. Зеркал в раздевалках почти нет, и Куроо не видит себя, зато видит других — как подсушило их августовское пекло, резче очертив каждую мышцу. Словно неведомый художник добавил контуров и теней.   
Мячи летают яркими солнцами, как будто солнца мало и без них. Невыносимо оранжевый Хината тоже летает над сеткой, подпрыгивая, словно на пружинах.  
Играть с Карасуно интересно, только сейчас у них все разладилось. Каждый хочет расти, пробует новое, но вместе у них пока что получается черт знает что, полный рассинхрон. Они ошибаются, глупо теряют мяч и не пробивают там, где могли бы, постоянно попадают в расставленные ловушки. Куроо нравится побеждать и нравится, что из Воронов понемногу вылепливается сильный соперник для Некомы, но ему тоже хочется двигаться вперед.   
Хорошо, что есть Бокуто. Когда он не истерит по поводу своих фейлов, блокировать его становится трудно. Обычно не получается, и Куроо это подстегивает. Но иногда выходит, и это стоит приложенных усилий.   
Все четыре команды группы Фукуродани сильны, но Бокуто — это просто подарок. Они тренируются в одном лагере не первый год, но в последнее время ас Фукуродани стал сильнее, увереннее и требовательнее к себе. Его игра все так же зависит от настроения, которым он до сих пор не научился управлять, но в технике он совершенствуется постоянно. Они играют весь день, а потом в тесной компании своих продолжают, как маньяки, отрабатывать подачи и пасы, блоки и съемы. Куроо не помнит, кто первый предложил тренироваться вместе — кажется, оба одновременно. Ему нравится этот тесный круг, хотя приходится раскрывать все свои карты перед Бокуто и Акааши, но ведь это работает в две стороны. Он тоже внимательно наблюдает за взаимодействием аса и связующего Фукуродани, запоминая каждую деталь. В матче пригодится все.   
Кроме того, с Бокуто весело. С самого их знакомства они понимают друг друга с полуслова и дурачатся вовсю под осуждающим взглядом неизменно серьезного и сосредоточенного Акааши. Это здорово, потому что кроме жары, давит еще и ответственность, осознание того, что это третий год и последний турнир, и про учебу тоже нельзя забывать. Куроо отчаянно хочет пройти в национальный и сыграть с Воронами, но нельзя же все время зацикливаться на этом.   
С командой тоже можно повалять дурака, но это все же не то. Бокуто ужасно заразительный, он светит слишком ярко и постоянно притягивает к себе внимание, и Куроо не может не улыбаться, глядя на него. И все чаще ему приходится маскировать улыбку ехидными смешками, когда он ловит себя на том, что смотрит на Бокуто слишком долго и улыбается слишком глупо.   
Осознание масштабов бедствия приходит не сразу. Только когда начинает лажать на подаче, засмотревшись на соседнюю площадку, где играют Фукуродани, Куроо понимает, что влип по полной программе.   
Теперь ему остается только держать лицо и стараться не выдавать себя, потому что спрятаться в ограниченном периметре лагеря просто некуда. Невозможно не сталкиваться постоянно на площадке и вне ее, в общих раздевалках, в столовой, у автоматов с напитками. И нельзя взять и отказаться от вечерних тренировок с Акааши и Бокуто только потому, что ему все сложнее не пялиться на этого засранца: на его смешное лицо, которое становится красивым, когда Бокуто улыбается, на спину, на руки, на долбаные черные манжеты, которые вдруг стали выглядеть вызывающе...   
Вороненок Цукки очень удачно приходит в третий спортзал, и Куроо вдохновенно лепит из него настоящего блокирующего, благодарно делясь всем, что нащупывал сам и подсматривал у других, потому что Цукишима, сам того не зная, становится его союзником в игре “изображай обычного раздолбая Куроо и не позволяй себе расслабиться”. Кроме того, Куроо действительно нравится учить его, особенно когда Цукки перестает лениться и втягивается в ритм вечерних матчей три на три. Ему не хватает выносливости, как Кенме, но в остальном это благодатный материал, куда лучше бестолкового Льва, которого еще дрессировать и дрессировать — уже не ему, Куроо, у него почти не осталось времени. 

И без того непростая жизнь Куроо Тецуро в летнем лагере группы Фукуродани осложняется еще и тем, что он начинает замечать все взгляды, направленные на Бокуто. В общем, замечал он их и раньше, никакого сюрприза, Бокуто действительно умеет привлечь к себе внимание. Но есть взгляды и взгляды. Второй тип Куроо начинает непроизвольно отслеживать после того, как влюбляется сам, и поражается тому, как их много. Приходиться следить за собой еще внимательнее: Куроо уверен, что в этом неофициальном фан-клубе Бокуто тоже все работает в две стороны. Если он заметил, то рано или поздно заметят и его, а это совсем ни к чему.   
Шансов нет, так что нужно просто взять себя в руки и переиграть Бокуто там, где это чертовски трудно, но все же возможно — в волейболе. Когда вселенная схлопывается до размеров волейбольного мяча, когда мозг работает на пределе, отслеживая каждое движение и каждый взгляд по ту и по эту сторону сетки, исчезает даже постоянное притяжение Бокуто. Жаль, что ненадолго.   
Куроо так сосредоточен на этой сверхзадаче — обыграть Бокуто и не выдать себя, — что упускает кое-что из виду. И понимает это только тогда, когда, несмотря на все его усилия по избеганию опасных ситуаций, они все же оказываются однажды наедине в этом долбаном лагере, где шагу некуда ступить, чтобы не встретиться с кем-нибудь из своей команды или из остальных четырех. Куда все эти бездельники сейчас подевались, спрашивается? Где Акааши, который не отлипает от своего капитана, где верный рыцарь Коноха, где, черт возьми, все? Никого, даже вечно сующего свой нос в чужие дела мелкого Хинаты, на которого то и дело натыкаешься в самых неожиданных местах. Только Бокуто, чьи золотистые птичьи глаза вдруг оказываются слишком близко, и Куроо падает в них, забывая о данных себе обещаниях. Тянется к нему, выдыхая в губы что-то неразборчиво-нежное, сам уже не соображает, что именно, запускает руки в растрепанные волосы, целует — и испуганно отшатывается, понимая, что ему ответили.   
Не может этого быть, какой-то бред, ошибка. А он, как дурак, выдал себя.   
— Извини, — говорит он глухо, опускает взгляд и хочет сбежать как можно дальше, забиться в угол и там сгореть от стыда. Но Бокуто не пускает.   
— Что не так? — тихо и непривычно серьезно спрашивает он, приподнимая пальцами подбородок Куроо и заглядывая в глаза.   
И вот тогда-то до него наконец доходит, что это не ошибка.   
Как можно было не заметить? Ведь это же Бокуто, у него же все на лице написано!   
Куроо смеется, прислонившись лбом его лбу (от самой этой возможности внутри щекотно и колюче):   
— Все так. Только скажи мне, как долго я туплю?   
— С первого дня лагеря, — признается Бокуто.  
Ему опять становится смешно от собственной глупости. Смешно и счастливо. 

С этого момента время раскручивается и проносится мимо них с невероятной скоростью, и Куроо ругает себя за то что слишком долго ждал. Между матчами и вечерними тренировками чертовски трудно выкроить моменты для встреч, тем более, что они оба постоянно на виду.   
Он натянуто смеется, когда наступает время прощаться, демонстративно отчитывает Бокуто за обжорство и никак не может улучить момент хотя бы для короткого поцелуя — слишком много людей вокруг, а времени чертовски мало, уже давно собраны сумки, и вот-вот придется грузиться в автобусы. И Бокуто, как нарочно, словно не понимает этого — валяет дурака и ведет себя так, словно ничего особенного не происходит.   
А Куроо кажется, что с лагерем и летом закончится всё. Как ни мало они успевали видеться, но все же осознание того, что Бокуто совсем рядом, грело его каждую минуту. А теперь навалятся учеба, куча повседневных дел, подготовка к турниру, и он почти уверен, что эта ежедневная рутина оторвет их друг от друга.   
Он больше не смотрит на Бокуто — привычка берет свое. Куроо скалится, отпускает шуточки, делает комплименты Широфуку и Сузумеде, преувеличенно трогательно прощается с Воронами, которые уезжают первыми.   
Только в автобусе, убедившись, что на него больше не смотрят, он выключает режим бодрого клоуна и замолкает, уткнувшись лбом в прохладное стекло. Сидящий рядом Кенма тактично погружается в очередную игрушку, никак не комментируя этот резкий перепад настроения, и Куроо ему благодарен. Прикрыв глаза, он перебирает в памяти редкие моменты, когда им с Бокуто удавалось побыть вместе за эти последние дни. Слишком мало.   
Телефон звякает, и Куроо лениво достает его из кармана, не ожидая увидеть ничего волнующего, но там высвечивается “Котаро” и текст: “Завтра 18:30 аймакс на Кибе. Не опаздывай.”  
“Эй, ты в курсе, сколько мне до Кибы добираться?” — возмущенно отвечает Куроо, понимая, что будет у кинотеатра не просто вовремя, а сильно заранее.  
“Хочу тебя увидеть. Нормально, а не как в лагере. Позже не могу, а послезавтра тренировка,“ — пишет Бокуто.  
“Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю,” — Куроо совершенно по-дурацки улыбается экрану телефона.   
— Куро, перестань так светиться, — шепотом говорит ему Кенма, слегка толкнув локтем в плечо, и он опять отворачивается к окну, чтобы спрятать лицо.


End file.
